Kurokawa Takeshi
Kurokawa Takshi (黒川武石, Kurokawa Takesi) He Served as the dark guild master of Nightmare Wing and the self-proclaimed lord of Seven until his defection. He was an infamous legend known among the Empire as the Dark Demon Emperor or Demon of the North Mountain. He was betrayed by his secend in command however, his power in terms of a wizard is quite power terrifying able to twist and turn natural forces to his command. He was a powerful guild leader of Nightmare till defecting to Star Breaker Guild following his betrayal by Katsuyoshi Hojo whom after the betrayal called himself the new "Guild Master". History Backstory Shatter Moon Saga The Two Kingdom Saga Appearance Kurokawa has long spikes blond hair, looks very young for his age, three scars on the right side of his face, a black headband, and a black cape, during the time after with the guild itself, dons an colored black armor and has sword on his trusted sword nearby. Personally Magic and Abilities Magic Arc of The Abyss - This form of caster magic is a much more older and advanced version of darkness magic which uses dark versions of normal magic and reverts them into a more twisted and sinister versions of them. Phantom Song: Dark Explosion: - When using this spell he uses a mixture of Fire Magic to launch a bolt of flames forward in a shape of a fireball. After impact onto a surface the darkness and flames explodes into a massive blazing inferno to burn through multiple victims at once. Phantom Song: Chaos Lightning: - He uses a bit of Lightning Magic, to generate into a black outline blue lightning bolt which he launches outwards in a shape of orbs which he can multiply fire at once. Phantom Song: Dark Gaia - Using his magic, he twists the very ground itself morphing it to his will as he uses a dark version of Earth Magic, to summon a black-vain golem of stone and dark magic to act as his servant. Phantom Song: Nightmare Wheel: - This is a extremely powerful illusion spell that generates dark spirits forming around the victim moments before they are bombarded by images of spirits tearing apart there body to inflict unimaginable pain using the mental images to harm a foe. Phantom Song: Negative Halo - This spell uses a bit of Light Magic mixed into it as the light reverts with a black inner core with a light outline as he molds it into a halo shape, which when thrown, destroys everything in its path. Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) like all other wizards and mages within the ranks of Imperials they each must know how to use the basic sword magic, however, his skills quite monstrous in fact to most enemies able to fight off some of the guilds and imperials all by himself. Abilities Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Guild Master Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Former Villian Category:Former Dark Mage Category:White Coat Category:Dark Mage